MT20
Obake de Dokkiri Natsu Gasshuku (お化けでドッキリ夏合宿) is the 20th episode of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and the 20th episode of the Girls x Heroine series. Miracle2 go to a temple for summer camp. Everyone becomes severely exhausted beyond their imagination, but that night they secretly awaken and play. In the middle of the night, Kanon wants to go to the toilet but can't go alone due to the ghost stories they had shared before going to bed, so everyone goes to the toilet together. Suddenly, the temple priest is turned into a Negative Jeweler. The scared Miracle Tunes Tune Up. Stomachpits and Necksprain refuse to go along with Cramps to fight the Miracle Tunes at their upcoming training camp. The Demon King is also on summer break. At the training camp, Akari and Kanon fool around and get their meals revoked. Miss Yuzuhara is a strict teacher. The girls run laps and clean the temple where they’re staying. Kanon reveals that she still hasn’t done her summer homework and no one will help her with it. Cramps is trying to find them but gets lost in the woods. Everyone seems exhausted after their long day, but they spring back up as soon as Yuzuhara leaves for sleepover games like a pillow fight, cards, and jenga. Finally, Fuka suggests they tell ghost stories. Mai goes first, but Kanon and Rocky get scared before she gets more than a sentence in. They agree to stop and all go to bed. Kanon wakes up in the night and needs to use the bathroom. No one wants to go with her except Mai, but all five end up looking for the bathroom anyway. It’s difficult because they only have a flashlight. They run into Cramps in the hallway and get scared, but fortunately Cramps is just as startled to see them. Cramps finds the head priest and gives him a Negative Jewel, turning him into Negative Jeweller Adam (ノドボトケー). Despite her fear of ghosts, Kanon is the one to insist that they go to the possibly ghost-infested lower floor to fight the Negative Jeweller. Alm announces that he is tainting the mountain animals with negativity. The Miracle Tunes transform, but they’re too afraid of ghosts to fight. It turns out that all the ghost activity is caused by Cramps using shadows and strings. Everything the girls thought was ghosts stops when Yuzuhara scares Cramps by looking like a ghost herself. They are able to perform a Live Finish. They receive the Punk Jewel, which contains “music that makes you feel a sense of kindness.” Yuzuhara appears at the door with her hair covering her face and when she pulls it out of the way she reveals a face mask. The girls think she’s a ghost and run away screaming. As they leave the training camp they promise to fight hard whether it’s against ghosts or Negative Jewellers. The episode ends with Cramps lost in the woods again. Miracle Tunes *Kanon Ichinose *Mai Kanzaki *Fuka Tachibana *Akari Shiratori *Hikari Shiratori Rhythms *Poppun *Kuranosuke *Rocky *Alm *Sopra Villains *Demon King *Cramps *Stomachpits *Necksprain Secondary Characters *Mayumi Yuzuhara Category:Miracle Tunes Episodes